


Just Fine

by BuffyAnn23



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAnn23/pseuds/BuffyAnn23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after his regeneration the [Tenth] Doctor finds himself in Rose’s bedroom. Once there he discovers she’s keeping a stash of his jumpers, one of which is resting on her pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Fine

It had been several weeks since the impromptu regeneration into his new body and while The Doctor thought he and Rose were just starting to get comfortable with one another again, the whole ordeal with Cassandra seemed to have led to another setback.

He could tell that Rose was still unsure about him and he was desperate to find a way to convince her that he was truly the same man and assuage all her doubts. He had wanted to take her to Barcelona but when he received the urgent message through the psychic paper, he figured a trip to New Earth would be just as good. They could solve a mystery and do some sightseeing, all in a normal day’s work for the pair, but oh how wrong he was and everything seemed to just go downhill the moment they stepped into that hospital.

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. He still felt a bit off after Cassandra’s psychic attack. Deciding maybe a few hours of sleep would do him good, he made his way down the corridor toward his bedroom, pausing when he reached the door. Although things seemed to be awkward between them at the moment, he knew Rose had to be feeling the same effects from the psychic graft based on how quickly she excused herself for the evening the moment they got back to the TARDIS. Suddenly needing the reassurance that she was alright he turned around, taking two steps to cross the narrow corridor and knocked gently on the pink door engraved with her namesake. After a few moments of no response he knocked again; slightly louder as he shuffled his feet nervously. Again there was no answer so he tried the doorknob. Rose never usually locked her door unless she was in the shower or changing, thanks to an incident earlier on in their travels when he inadvertently walked in on her clad in a very small towel, so he wasn’t surprised when it turned easily.

“Rose?” he said quietly, poking his head into the room.

Again, there was no response. The lights were on and the door to the ensuite was open but there was no sign of her. Stepping into the room further, The Doctor realized he hadn’t been in there in a while. Not much had changed, make up and knickknacks on the bureau, photos tacked to the wall. He smiled sadly as he settled on one that had been taken the day they had the run-in with Margaret in Cardiff. Rose wore her hair in braids, the colorful scarf he bought her in San Kaloon draped around her neck over her light jean jacket. He was standing on one side of her, while Jack stood on the other and they all had their arms wrapped around each other grinning like loons. ‘ _Happier times._ ’ he thought wistfully. Turning away from the photo he noticed the top drawer of her bureau was slightly ajar. As he moved to close it, he noticed a familiar article of clothing and pulled open the drawer further. There, stacked in a neat folded pile were at least eight of his old jumpers. Staring down at them bewilderedly he shook his head, the motion allowing the mirror to draw his attention and he glanced up to see another one lying on her pillow in the reflection.

Walking towards the bed, he reached out and ran his hand over the material. It was the one he was wearing the day they met. He remembered he had been looking for it for quite a while and could never figure out where it went. Seeing it here now; along with the others, just proved that she still hadn’t accepted the new him. He swallowed hard, his adam’s apple bobbing visibly. What if she never did? Would she leave him? He told her he couldn’t change back, even though she made it clear that she wanted him to and the thought of her leaving because of it broke his hearts even more.

"Doctor?" a soft voice called from behind him.

Yanking his hand away from the garment he looked up to see Rose standing just inside the doorway, holding her favorite mug.

"I was gonna…” He began rubbing the back of his neck vigorously as he cleared his throat. "That is I wanted to see if you…" He moved to tug on his ear and then shook his head. "Doesn't matter. We can talk in the morning."

As he headed for the door, she could see the hurt clearly reflected in his eyes.

"Doctor, I can explain." she said as he brushed past her.

Pausing at the door, he kept his back to her. "You're never going to accept this me are you?" he asked with quiet dejection.

"Doctor, no that's not it at all."

"Then what is it?” he snapped in exasperation as he turned around and gestured towards the garment on the bed. “Because I thought we were past this."

"I…" She blushed furiously, looking down into her mug. "I like to sleep in them."

His anger immediately abated and he stared back at her in confusion. “What?”

Setting her mug down on the bureau she began wringing her hands, still unable to meet his eyes. “When I first came with you I hadn’t brought anything with me yet and so after almost being fried by the sun I needed somethin’ to wear while my clothes were in the wash and I found your jumper in the dryer. I jus’ meant to borrow it but it was so comfortable and it sort of smelled like you…” Rose was mortified by the words coming out of her mouth but she couldn’t seem to stop herself as she hurried to reassure him with her confession. “And I found it sort of comfortin’, kinda like when you hug me and it helped me sleep better.”

The Doctor’s eyes were wide with shock as he stood there gaping at her. She had been taking and wearing his clothes this whole time that they had been travelling together just to feel closer to him. He glanced over at the jumper on the bed once more, his cheeks heating up at the thought of her wearing it and nothing else.

Shaking his head to clear the thought before it became problematic, he looked back to see her watching him. "So you're not still wishing that I could change back?" he asked, the doubt still prominent in his eyes.

Rose frowned and gave a soft sigh. "M' sorry I said that. I jus' didn't understand what was goin' on at the time and I was scared 'cause I thought you'd left me. I thought that 'cause you changed who you were, you wouldn't want me with you anymore." Her voice wavered and she looked away.

Although relieved by her confession, he realized from the uncertainty in her voice that she had been feeling the exact same insecurities as he had and all they ever really needed to do to get past it was to talk. Unable to hold himself back any longer, he rushed over and pulled her into a hug. "Oh Rose, I'll always want you with me."

She sniffed softly as she snuggled into him. “Yeah?”

“Yes.” he replied firmly and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

They stood in silence for a few moments just basking in the warmth of one another’s embrace until The Doctor finally spoke again.

"You know, I might have a few extra oxfords you could have. If you want."

He gave a nonchalant shrug and could hear her soft giggles muffled against his chest. Grinning he squeezed her tighter knowing now with complete certainty that after weeks filled with agonizing doubt, everything was gonna be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are welcome!


End file.
